


Burning Love

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Companionable Snark, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers, Snark, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: In the spirit of the upcoming holidays, Jonathan decides that Edward owes him a small reward for all his good behavior and, in the ensuing chaos, the duo are reminded that the road to hell is paved with good intentions..





	Burning Love

Rolling on to his back with a heavy sigh, Jonathan felt immediate discomfort as his bare skin was assaulted by a small collection of empty plastic wrappers which had been discarded on his side of the bed.

“Edward,” he growled in warning as he turned to the other occupant of the bed, “remove these instantly.”

In lieu of an answer and with a somewhat immaturely loud crunch of the last of the candy which he was stuffing his face with, Edward rolled his eyes and grasped the pile of plastic with a clawed hand before depositing them on the sideboard.

“Anything else, boss?”

Despite not providing him with eye contact, Jonathan could feel the smile which graced Edwards' face as his sarcasm-laced words carried across the room.

Jonathan tapped his long fingers on the bedsheets as he considered the various festive decorations which hung around the room to celebrate the upcoming holidays. He had taken no part in the decorating aside from using his impressive height to pin up a few streamers here and there, and that was only after some considerable pestering from his partner.

Edward was in a good mood, probably a result of the holidays and the excess of candy he had consumed, and a happy Edward was an accommodating Edward.

And, perhaps feeling the spirit of the holiday too, Jonathan was feeling the need to be accommodated.

“I placed an order with my chemical supplier for those components you required for your own ends. He guaranteed a delivery date within the next two weeks”

Beaming with pleasure, Edward nodded.

“Thank you, dear.”

“I think I am due some form of reward for being so generous with my time and resources.”

“Reward?”

Spindly hands taking Edwards' significantly warmer ones within them, Jonathan slid Edwards' exposed palm over the semi-hard bulge which was barely tenting the thick sheets which covered it.

To his credit, Edward allowed his hand to be moved and his eyebrow quirked at the sudden boldness.

“You are a very hard man to read at times, Jon.”

Unwilling to let the terrible wordplay ruin his mood, Jonathan levelled his gaze at Edward with an expectant stare as he waited for a confirmation or denial of his unspoken request.

Finally, Edward gave an exasperated grunt of acceptance but Jonathan was quick to note the look of mischief in his eyes.

“I am an absolute cerebral powerhouse and yet all you do is use me for my body,” Edward faux-huffed as he slipped under the sheet and slid across Jonathans' body until his head was poised just above his groin, “this is outrageous. My talents are wasted in this relationship.”

“I appreciate you for all your talents, Edward, as considerable and varied as they are.”

Brow furrowing at his own weakness for compliments, Edward accepted it with a small smile as he ran his hand along Jonathans' semi-hard length which took only a minute to develop into a full hard-on.

Now, that he could work with.

Edward settled into the task at hand with a comfortable familiarity, the weight of the sheets laying atop his head and upper back as he nipped and licked at Jonathans' cock in a way which he knew the scientist adored. He did do a good thing after all and Edward could not grudge a reward.

After a few minutes of relentless teasing, teasing which ensured that Jonathan would remain hard as long as Edward wanted to play with him, Edward finally parted his lips and took the tip of the cock into his mouth. For his efforts he was met with a startled gasp which was muffled by the sheet between them and he slid his head further down, determined to take as much of it as he could, before pulling his head back and repeating with a languid motion.

Edwards' enthusiasm for the task was to be admired and Jonathan slipped a hand beneath the sheet, resting his hand on the back of Edwards' bobbing head as his fingers twisted in the short red hairs which lay on the nape of his neck.

An odd tingling sensation came to his awareness as Edwards' talented tongue ran along his length before sucking him in again and it drew a prolonged groan from his throat. That was new. It was akin to a faint buzzing across his sensitive skin and it added a layer of stimulation atop the wonderful things which Edward was accomplishing.

However, as he continued to be on the receiving end of Edwards' 'reward' there was a subtle shift in his enjoyment as the tingling grew in its intensity and it started to blur the lines between pleasure and discomfort.

“Hot.”

“Why, thank you!” Edward chirped as he slid his mouth back off Jonathans' cock, pushing the duvet up and he glanced upwards with a smirk. “I happen to think so too. I like to excel in all areas of my life and that includes private activities.”

“Not you,” Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the presumptuousness as he batted Edwards' hand off his base of his now-burning shaft, “I can feel burning.”

“Burning?” Confusion littered Edwards' expression before a spark of amusement lit his eyes. “When did you last attend a medical? I swear if you have contracted a venereal disea-”

Any potential humour he could take from the words was lost as the fiery sensation in his groin grew beyond discomfort and caused him to flinch in pain as Edward accidentally brushed against it with his cheek.

Pulling his body out from beneath Edward, Jonathan swung his feet on to the soft carpet and spread his legs fully as he ghosted his hands across the affected area to minimise the feeling. However, the cool night air did little to soothe the pain, rather, it seemed to add to it.

Edwards' face was quick to pop out from under the sheet and whatever lust had coloured it was now replaced with mixed concern and confusion.

“What is wrong with you?”

“My entire genital area feels like it has been set alight,” although unable to see it, Jonathan could feel the blush which was sitting high on his cheeks as he confessed his pains, “and it only began when you started touching me.” He added with accusation.

Absolutely befuddled, Edward considered his actions.

He had not done anything that he would not normally do in similar circumstance and he had not be in contact with any dangerous materials today which could cause a reaction with bare skin. Well aside from-

Oh.

Head swinging around to face the small pile of empty candy wrappers, a feeling of realisation rippled through him as a burst of mixed sympathy and amusement shot through him.

Noticing the shift in expression, Jonathan followed his line of sight until it landed on the empty wrappers.

“Edward,” he bit out between clenched teeth as he kept his knees perfectly still, “what was in the wrappers? What have you been eating?”

A look of quick calculation entered Edwards' face before being replaced with something altogether more sheepish as he confessed.

“Candy canes.”

Menthol.

Peppermint oils.

Well, that certainly explained the burning.

“Christ, Edward.” Eyes darting around the bedroom in panic as the burning in his groin reached fever pitch, they finally settled on the bathroom door which lay ajar. “How many?”

“Fourteen.” He confessed with hesitation.

“Fou-fourteen!” Jonathan hissed. Edward only purchased expensive candy and he had no doubt that these would have been coated with the most potent flavourings available on the market. Standing to his feet, he kept a wide stance as he gently waddled to the bathroom to wash off the offending substances. “You absolute fool!”

“Hey,” using every available ounce of his self-control to not let the laughter which was threatening to burst from him free at the ridiculous sight, Edward had the need to defend himself, “I think you will find that I was completely unaware that you would be demanding my services in such a way. This is entirely a hell of your own making, darling.”

A hiss from the bathroom as the shower sprang to life and a low thud as Jonathan entered it.

Unable to help himself, Edward followed.

Peeking his head around the bathroom door, he was treated to the sight of his fully naked partner gently running his hands along his still-hard shaft as he doused it under the warm stream of water to wash off the oils which were causing him pain.

The view was decent and Edward leaned against the door, crossing his legs casually and disturbing his own semi-hard shaft which was still covered by his lurid green boxers.

“You want a hand with that?” He purred.

The beginning hints of relief in Jonathans' face were instantly replaced with a sour look as he spun to face his tormentor.

“Touch me again and I will break your hand.”

“Riddle me this,” Edward took a confident step towards the shower, “it goes in hard and comes out sof-”

“Not. The. Time.” Jonathan spit out from between clenched teeth as he picked up a nearby wash cloth and moved it towards his groin.

“NO! NOT THAT!” Edward bellowed and the sudden loudness of it caused Jonathan to slip slightly and he scowled. “THAT IS MY FACECLOTH.”

Eyebrows knitting together at the information, Jonathan sensed the opportunity for revenge.

With quick movements he used the cloth to wipe his entire midriff, from stomach to knees, and everything in between.

Edward sniffed in distaste.

“Philistine.”

“If you want to apologise properly to me then I suggest you remove those,” Jonathan indicated to the boxers which Edward wore, “and join me.” He paused. “After washing your hands.”

A wolfish grin met him as Edward found the unexpected terms acceptable. He had assumed that sex was off the table for the evening but it appeared that Jonathan had other ideas.

“I never apologise.” He quickly countered as he slid his boxers to his ankles in one fell swoop and stepped out of them, walking towards the large shower. “For anything. Because I am never wrong.”

“In that case, and to preserve your incorrigible ego,” Jonathan smirked, “I demand we change the terms of my reward.”

Edwards' head tilted in interest.

“To?”

“Whatever the hell I want.”

“And what do you want?” Edwards' arms came up to cage Jonathans' thin body against the shower wall as he pressed for an answer.

As he allowed himself to be surrounded, Jonathans' expression grew almost predatory as he nipped at the lower lobe of Edwards' ear with his sharp teeth.

“You.”

“I cannot remember the last time we shared a shower.” Edward mused as Jonathan continued to ravage one of his favourite erogenous zones, “I think I may indulge in candy canes more often.”

Feeling Jonathans' bony fingers digging into the soft flesh of his hip, Edward permitted Jonathan to drag him closer until their bodies were moulded together beneath the warm stream of water.

“Try not to push your luck.”

Muttering the words with a vague fondness, Jonathan cut off any potential reply by capturing Edwards' lips in his own as they both relaxed into the rising steam of the small bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely did not laugh at my own nonsense writing this lmaoooo x


End file.
